


Adage

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning. Middle. End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adage

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #15: That Old Saying. The old Egyptian saying "ابن الوزّ عوّام. (ibn il-wazz 3awwam.) ("The son of a goose is a swimmer.") is roughly the same sentiment as the English "Like father, like son." Whether it's one of these statements or another adage, include some classic saying in today's entry. Bonus points if you also manage to include a goose!  
> A/N: Take 2 on today's prompt. No geese this time, but at least I actually followed the prompt. Plus there's a Watson in this one.

It started well. A foot chase through London back alleys. Sherlock and John enjoyed the pursuit.  
  
It went completely sideways. An ambush in a cul-de-sac. The only way out was up a stone wall or through a line of thugs.  
  
It looked hopeful. An unexpected outlet! Unfortunately, it fed into the Thames.  
  
It came together. A narrow escape with the aid of Scotland Yard. A police boat dragged them both from icy waters.  
  
It finished satisfactorily. Apprehended criminals. Lestrade shoved the smugglers into the squad himself.  
  
Epilogue. Hot tea and cosy blankets in 221B. "All's well that ends well, right?"


End file.
